Write On Me
è un singolo promozionale delle Fifth Harmony incluso nel loro secondo album in studio, 7/27, che ha debuttato il 5 Maggio, 2016. Il brano, viene rilasciato digitalmente su iTunes lo stesso giorno per annunciare l'uscita del nuovo album. Un video musicale è stato caricato sul canale Vevo delle Fifth Harmony il giorno seguente all'uscita, un visual in bianco e nero molto semplice ma di impatto. La traccia rispecchia un genere pop/synthpop con influenze tropical house dal sound delicato ma coinvolgente e caldo. La traccia rende giustizia a tutte le componenti in modo equilibrato, a dimostrazione del potenziale di ciascuna. Riusciamo ad apprezzare le voci di tutte e cinque le ragazze senza l’esagerato uso di autotune che ne distorce il reale timbro e, proprio per questo, Write On Me risulta essere il brano più personale di 7/27. La prima strofa è affidata a Normani, Camila si aggiunge per il pre-ritornello mentre Lauren si occupa della prima parte del ritornello, a cui poi si uniscono poi Ally nella seconda parte, e Dinah. Il testo parla di un amore molto forte che le ragazze si dicono pronte a difendere su tutto 'Testo' Normani: Pick up the pen, put it on the paper Write on my skin, bring me to life Can't start again, there ain't no eraser All of my flaws, you got them so right Camila: Everything is blank until you draw me Touching on my body like you know me Lauren: Write on me Color outside the lines Love the way you tat me up Baby, take your time Write on me Give me some wings, I'll fly Love the way you tat me up I'll never change my mind Fifth Harmony: Write on me, write on me Write on me, write on me (Normani: Write on me) Write on me (Normani: Write on me) Write on me Dinah: Love the way you tat me up Fifth Harmony: Write on me Ally: You are my friend, straight and no chaser Burns going down but it keeps me alive Tell me the truth, I like the danger Cause in the end you will be mine Camila: Everything is gray until you draw me Touching on my body like you know me Lauren: Write on me Color outside the lines Love the way you tat me up Baby, take your time Write on me Give me some wings, I'll fly Love the way you tat me up I'll never change my mind Fifth Harmony: Write on me, write on me Write on me, write on me Camila: I could see a city sleep I could see an ocean wave Everything is changing and it's written on my face I could see a city sleep I could see an ocean wave Everything is changing and it's written on my face Lauren: Write on me Color outside the lines Love the way you tat me up Baby, take your time Write on me Give me some wings, I'll fly Love the way you tat me up I'll never change my mind Ally: Write on me Fifth Harmony: Write on me (Dinah: Write on me), write on me (Dinah: Write on me) Write on me (Camila: Write on me), write on me (Dinah: Write on me) Write on me (Lauren: Won't you write on me yeah) Write on me Camila: Love the way you tat me up Fifth Harmony: Write on me Normani: Write on me Lauren: Write on me Dinah: Write on me Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Singoli pubblicati Categoria:Singoli promozionali Categoria:7/27 Categoria:Estratti da 7/27